Fight Night with Flibby
Fight Night With Flibby is the eighth level of Forest Island in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. It is the second Guardian level in the game and the final one of Forest Island. It is the third level on Forest Island to have a secret Bonus Area. Croc must defeat the Guardian of the level, Flibby. Walkthrough Getting to Flibby Before you go anywhere, you'll want to jump and smash the grass-covered rock that is on your left at the start of the level. This reveals a hole with some Sparkling Stars in it! The Bonus Area they lead to is not without danger, though, so you may want to jump ahead to the first crate and smash it to get some crystals before you attempt it. There are five Worms in Wells each containing a Jelly, which you can bounce on to receive a total of five hearts. Unfortunately, the holes also contain Worms. There's no special trick, just dodge the Worm attacks by keeping on the move, then jump into the holes after the Worms retract to reach the hearts. Touch the Sparkling Stars at the opposite end of the room from where you started to return to the start of the regular level. Jump across the floating platforms, high in the sky, to reach each landing, tail-swiping on your way down to take out the Running Dantinis. Jump to the crates to smash them open. Inside the first door, jump across to rotating platforms to reach the far side. Through the next door, the main event awaits. Defeating Flibby Set in a boxing ring, Croc must approach Flibby while dodging his attacks. He will then take a breath in which Croc must tail-attack him and stomp on him while on his back. He has three attack styles: swing, multi-punch and slam, so be careful. Do this three times to defeat him. Bonus Area The Bonus Area can be found at the start of the level. Behind Croc is a little rock on the ground. Stomp on it three times to reveal a small pit containing Sparkling Stars. Inside the Bonus Area, there are five Worms in Wells with five Hearts floating above them. It is likely you won't have any crystals to protect you from the Worms, so be careful. Wait until the Worms have popped back into their wells and then jump into the well, and Croc will be able to bounce up to the Hearts. Touch the Sparkling Stars at the end of the cave to go back to the main part of the level. Hazards None. Soundtrack The following tracks are played in this level: *Track 4 "Forest Island 2" *Track 62 "Bonus Area" *Track 8 "Cave 1" *Track 17 "Fight Night With Flibby" Trivia *This is the only Guardian level which requires Croc to use both a tail and stomp attack. *This is the physically highest point on Forest Island. *This is also the only Guardian level with a secret area. Video Gallery Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Guardian Levels Category:Guardian Levels in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Levels with Bonus Areas Category:Satisfactorily Completed Articles Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Forest Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels